I'm still in love with you
by Sora Ishida1
Summary: Sora and Matt have broken up. What happens when she attends a dance and sees Matt? Will she find out why they brok up? Will she be able to win him back with the help of her friend? MORE CHAPTERS SOON! *SORATO* R/R!!!!!! Love Ya! Love: *~~Sora Ishida~~*
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hiya

**A/N: Hiya!!!!!! FF.Net is finally back on…YAY!!!! Anyway, here is a sorato songfic maybe a chapter fic later. The song belongs to Cyndi Thomson…it's called "What I Really Meant To Say". And I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!!**

_~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

_ _

**_"A Lover Is Forever" By: *~~Sora Ishida~~*_**

_~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_

Have you ever loved somebody so much that when you lose them, you just feel like you could die? Every thing you ever said to them cuts like a knife through your heart? Well, trust me…if you don't know…you have it easy. I had that happen to me. It wasn't the best thing in the world either. So, basically…you get to learn about this kind of love the easy way. How? Well, I'm going to tell you. It all began…

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

My friend Mimi and I were getting ready for this huge dance at our school. My heart was thudding loudly…I was wondering who would ask me to dance…if I was going to get a boyfriend that night. As Mimi brushed on her blush; I was flipping through a magazine. As I turned the page, there was a poster of Yamato "Matt" Ishida. He was my ex-boyfriend and the love of my life…even if we were broken up. As I remembered that horrid night three months ago…I had to force myself to hold back the tears.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~

*****Flashback*****

** **

"No, Matt…I understand clearly. It's your job and being a celebrity it what you want…so go." I said forcing out a smile. He looked at the ground and then to me. I just knew he was going to bring something up.

"What if I wasn't popular…would you still like me?"

"Of- of course." 

"Yeah, you're telling the truth. Sora, you're stuttering…and I know that's when you're lying!" He sneered walking away.

"Matt…"

"No, Sora, we're over. I'm sorry."

** **

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~ 

I examined myself in the mirror, and then smiled. I was wearing a light blue, silk, knee-length skirt, a matching sequin tank

, And light blue heels. I had pulled my hair back in a bun with two pieces curving around my face. I turned to face Mimi and smiled.

"So…how do I look?" I asked.

"Like a pop princess from Hell…kidding! You look great." She joked. I laughed and popped her arm playfully.

"Gurl, don't joke like that." I laughed.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

*****At The Dance*****

I stood against the wall at the dance as everyone else danced the night away and flirted back and fourth. Just then I spotted a blonde boy. Matt. He was with a brown haired girl. I knew her as Sada Simagaski. She smiled and waved to all the people. 'Oh my god, how full of yourself can you be?' I asked myself about Sada. She made a face at me when she walked by. I blushed when Matt just looked at me and smirked.

About five minutes later I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I gasped and turned around quickly. There were a pair of azure blue eyes staring down at me. I smiled a little.

"Hey, Matt." I said forcing the tears back.

"Hey, Sora." He greeted. There were a couple of minutes of silence and then he said something.

"So, how have you been?"

I smiled and said: "Just fine, thanks." He smiled. "Well, I gotta go. Good luck with those guys." I smiled and nodded as he walked away. 'Damn you, Sora." I thought. I couldn't believe that I hadn't cried and made him feel sorry for me. I still loved him.
    
    _ _
    
    _~ It took me by surprise_
    
    _When I saw you standing there_
    
    _Close enough to touch_
    
    _Breathing the same air_
    
    _You asked me how I'd been_
    
    _I guess that's when_
    
    _I smiled and said just fine_
    
    _Oh but baby I was lying…~_
    
    _ _
    
    That was nothing like what I meant to say. I meant to say that I wasn't strong enough to live without him, but "Nooooo"! I, Sora, had to blow my last chance with Matt. My heart should have known what to do. I know sometimes I have slow reflexes…why then? Why did it happen then?
    
     
    
    "Hey, Sora!" Mimi squealed. "Hey."
    
     
    
    "Guess what?" I looked over to her.
    
     
    
    "What?" She smiled from ear-to-ear. 
    
     
    
    "Izzy asked me out…and I said yes…. you think I should've?" I smiled.
    
     
    
    "Yes, of course." She squealed as Izzy took her hand and led her to the dance floor. I shook my head. "Lucky." I mumbled. I looked over towards the stage. What I saw made me swallow hard. Sada and Matt were like…totally all over each other. As she left to request a song, Matt looked up at me. I turned away quickly and walked off.
    
     
    
    _~ What I really meant to say_
    
    _Is I'm dying here inside_
    
    _I miss you more each day_
    
    _There's not a night_
    
    _I haven't cried_
    
    _And baby here's the truth_
    
    _I'm still in love with you_
    
    _That's what I really meant to say~_
    
    _ _
    
    It took me awhile to notice that tears were running out of my eyes heavily. I walked quickly down the quiet streets. Yeah, I knew I had to move on. Yeah, I knew he _had_ moved on. And yeah, I knew that we weren't together anymore. He wasn't mine… but it's hard for a young girls heart to figure that out. All the sudden I stopped. I _could've_ stopped us breaking up…I so could've.
    
     
    
    It was my fault that I had to bring up the subject of him being gone all the time, about girls making guys think they loved them for love, but only did they for they're money & fame. He suspected me after I said that, also. I couldn't believe that _I _was the reason for my broken heart…he didn't break my heart…_I_ did.
    
     
    
    I turned to go back to the dance, but somebody was standing there. He smiled. "Took you long enough to turn around." I smiled.
    
     
    
    "Hi, Matt." I said looking away blushing.
    
     
    
    "What's wrong?" He asked. I shrugged. "Nothing…I'm okay…really go dance with Sada." I said shyly. He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. 
    
     
    
    "You can tell me, okay?" I pulled away from his grasp. "NO, I CAN'T!" I sobbed. He narrowed his eyes at me.
    
     
    
    "Sora, that is the exact reason that I ended our relationship…you have the worst patience, attitude, and most confusing personality of anyone I know!" He yelled. My heart broke in two.
    
     
    
    "Sure, excuses…you never even _loved _me Ishida!" I yelled. Just as I said that fire lit up in his blue eyes. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring box. He opened it up and pulled the ring out. Matt threw the box to the side and showed me the ring.
    
     
    
    "If I didn't love you, _why_ would I have asked you to _marry_ me? I was going to, Sora. I _did_ love you!" He said crying a little. "You don't care though do you? You never did." With that he through the ring in the sewer and walked away. I sat on the bench and cried as he walked away…back into Sada's arms.
    
     
    
    _~ And as you walked away_
    
    _The echo of my words_
    
    _Cut just like a knife_
    
    _Cut so deep it hurt_
    
    _I held back the tears_
    
    _Held on to my pride_
    
    _And watched you go_
    
    _I wonder if you'll ever know…~_
    
    _ _
    
    _~ What I really meant to say_
    
    _Is I'm dying here inside_
    
    _I miss you more each day_
    
    _There's not a night_
    
    _I haven't cried_
    
    _And baby here's the truth_
    
    _I'm still in love with you_
    
    _That's what I really meant to say…~_
    
     
    
    Matt stopped in his tracks, and then turned around. "Sora?" I looked up at him and wiped away my tears. 
    
     
    
    "Yeah?" I asked with a little hope in my voice.
    
     
    
    "Don't tell Sada about this." I bit my lip and nodded.
    
     
    
    "I won't. You can trust me this time…I promise." I said quietly. He leaned closer and kissed my lips softly. "Bye." I sighed as he dissapered into the school again. I looked up at the stars and then the school.
    
     
    
    _~ What I really meant to say_
    
    _Is I'm really not that strong_
    
    _No matter how I try_
    
    _I'm still holding on_
    
    _And here's the honest truth_
    
    _I'm still in love with you~_
    
    _ _
    
    "I'm still in love with you…and I will always be…because a lover is forever." I whispered picking up my coat and walking down the snowy streets back home.
    
     
    
    _~__That's what I really meant to say~_
    
    _ _
    
    _ _
    
    _~*~ ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~_
    
    _ _
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
    **A/N: I hope you liked! If you want me to I can make another chapter…and more and more and more…you know. This is one of my favorite songs. I wish my ex would listen to it…ya…Jeramy(My buddy) I still like my ex. Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**
    
    _ _
    
    _ _


	2. Eternity And More

I jerked my head up from my desk as the last bell of the day rang

Chapter Two: Eternity And More 

I jerked my head up from my desk as the last bell of the day rang. I looked up at the board and saw the date. December 23. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and I didn't have anything for my friends. I sighed and walked to my locker. Mimi walked by and waved to me as she too walked to her locker. I waved back and smiled. Then, I turned around and put my locker combination in. When I opened it up I gasped. There were twenty-three red roses and one white rose. There was also a letter attached. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Sora,_

_I've been waiting a long time to tell you how I feel_

_I'm free to love you once again, and I won't_

_Hurt you over again. Meet me at the peer by the sea, midnight, tomorrow night._

_I love you._

_ _

_Love,_

_Anonymous_

_ _

I smelled the roses and sighed. The way the roses were…it was familiar…I remembered Valentines and roses…that's all. 'There _has_ to be something else I remember about-never mind.' I thought. I shrugged and put my books in my locker. I picked up the roses and the letter and walked home confused about who it was…I _knew_ I remembered the way the roses were put together and everything, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

~*~

The next evening I had come to the conclusion that I _had _to go to the pier if I wanted to figure out who the person that wrote me the note was. I sat on my bed and looked up at the ceiling thinking about the letter.

I'm free to love you once again 

Those words that they had written in the letter clutched at my heart for some reason. Yeah, I was nervous about going to the pier. What if it was Tai or…_Joe_? I mean Tai is cool, but man! At least Matt cute his hair! 

_Matt._ Then I remembered the incident that happened last week. Everyone knew about it. It was the first time since then that his name had entered my mind. What am I talking about?

Well, you see, one of Sada's friends saw what had happened at the dance and told Sada. She didn't want to believe it so she made herself go out with him. Finally, as someone said, she saw him writing a not to a girl named _Sara_ and broke up with him. He said that Sara was his friend. I just wonder how come I've never met her.

I looked at the clock. 11:30pm. I quickly got up and dressed before walking out of the house quickly. Then, I stopped dead in my tracks…I had forgotten to write my mom a note. So, I quickly jotted down:

_Mom,_

_I'm over at Mimi's house. No need to call, you can trust me!_

_I love you!_

_ _

_Love,_

_Sora_

I sighed and taped it to the front door before walking off. It was a cold night. My boots crushed the snow that lie underneath my feet. I took a deep breath of the Christmas air. I absolulty loved Christmas!

I even remember this one time when Matt took me up on Obadia Rock, which gives you the most spectacular view of Obadia and Tokyo. When we made it to the top he held me in his arms and told me he loved me, and he made a promise each day to me that he'd never let me go…never.

Well, boys his age say they'll do something and don't. That's what got on my nerves. I looked up ahead of me and saw the lights were on in the lighthouse. I smelled the sea ad felt the breeze from the shore rush up on me. I walked up to the pier and glanced at my watch. 12:29pm. I was late. Well, they didn't expect girls to walk _that_ fast to the beach during winter _do _they? 

I cautiously walked up towards the end of the pier that rested a few feet above the clear seawater. I smiled. Matt had kissed me for the first time up here. I guess he was with Tai and them and he saw me. I told him why I was up there alone…he didn't laugh either.

I heard footsteps behind me. I sharply turned around…no one. '_It's only your imagination, Sora.'_ When I turned around I gasped. There was a pair of intense blue eyes staring right at me. I backed away and saw who it was…Matt. He smiled and looked into my eyes. I took a sigh of relief and smiled back.

"So, you here for…" I asked. He smirked and looked at the floor then back to me.

"You." I sat down on the bench. He took a seat next to me also. "W-what?"

"I wrote the note, Sora. I love you." I looked into his eyes…he wasn't joking. He actually loved me…still…after all this time.

_ _

_ _

_~Hmm, yeah, yeah_

_Baby, please try to forgive me_

_Stay here don't put out the glow_

_Hold me now don't but bother if every minute it_

_Makes me weaker_

_You can save me from the man that I've become_

_Oh yeah~_

_ _

My heart broke in two when I saw all the meaning he had in his eyes. Everything he'd ever done for me had rushed back into my memory, and I remembered…

He had come to my house on Valentines Day three years ago. He had known that I hated Valentines because I never was one to be loved by someone during that one day. I read the note I had always gotten every year since I was twelve. I figured out who it was…it was Matt. He had brought me two-dozen roses…twenty-three red, and one white. He said that the white one stands out and catches your eye. Like I did with him. That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me.

_ _

_~Lookin' back on the things I've done_

_I was tryin' to be someone_

_I played my part, kept you in the dark_

_Now let me show you the shape of my heart~_

_ _

"Sora, you there?" Matt asked smirking. I got out of my trance and looked up at him. He was now holding my hands in his. I could feel what he felt at that time…nervousness. I smiled. "Yeah. Yes, I'm here…aren't I?" I asked smiling still. Matt looked up at the sky then to me quickly.

"I know I was stupid when I let you go. You understood what I was going through and why I had to leave. I also understood why you were acting worried. I'd be worried too if you told me that you had to leave to do something with…flower arranging-" I giggled. He smiled and lifted my chin while he looked me sternly into the eyes.

"You know what I mean, right?" I smiled and threw my arms around him as I held back the tears of relief. He pulled me closer. "Of course I do." I whispered.

_~Send in this beautiful loneliness that's tragical_

_So help me I can't win this war, oh no_

_Touch me now don't bother if every second_

_It makes me weaker_

You can save me from the man I've become~ 

_ _

_~Lookin' back on the things I've done_

_I was tryin' to be someone_

_I played my part, kept you in the dark_

_Now let me show you the shape of my heart~_

_ _

He sighed and brushed his hands through my hair. "Thanks." He whispered back. Then, something hit me like a rock. I pulled away and looked up at him. "Who's Sara?" I asked. For some strange reason he laughed!

"_Sara_? Stupid Sada! I wrote _Sora_! The bitch can't even read my handwriting!" He said smiling. I sighed and smiled back. "So, you really love me?" I blurted out. He nodded. 

"With all my heart and more." I smiled happily. All the sudden he grabbed me and pulled me closer and kissed my lips overpoweringly. I ran my hands through his blonde hair, savoring every moment of this kiss. As we pulled away fireworks went off from the Christmas party down the beach a little ways. I knew it was Tai and the others. Matt smiled. "Merry Christmas." He whispered sliding a ring onto my left ring finger. I smiled and kissed him again. "Will you marry me?" He asked hopefully. I smiled brightly. "Why would I say no?" With that he kissed me again.

_ _

_~Lookin' back on the things I've done_

_I was tryin' to be someone_

I played my part, kept you in the dark 

_Now let me show you the shape of my heart~_

_~Show you the shape of my heart~_

The two of us walked off towards the partygoers arm in arm as the waves crashed against the shore, and the love took over our hearts. I smiled. Soon, I would be Sora Ishida. Every moment we spent from that moment on…would be a moment I would remember for eternity and more…

~*~*~*~

_Yamato,_

The day you made Valentines So memorable for me 

_ _

_The day you kissed me_

_For the first real time by the sea_

_ _

_The day you helped me_

_You helped me get my life straight_

_ _

_The day you told me you cared_

_You cared for me so truly_

_ _

_The day you told me it's over_

_I cried all night and every night_

_ _

_The day you came back_

_My heart filled with joy_

_ _

_The day you told me _

_You still loved me_

_ _

_The Christmas Eve that I saw_

_That ring be placed on my finger_

_And you asked me that question_

_I said yes_

_ _

_These are the moments_

_That I will remember_

_For eternity_

_And more…_

_Love,_

_Sora Takenouchi Ishida_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ _

A/N: Sowwy, it took me sooooooo long to post this LAST chapter…maybe even my LAST Digimon/Sorato story for a while. Not forever, and not real long…I still LOVE soratos! Well, hope you like!

Disclaimer: The song "Shape Of My Heart" belongs to BSB and can be found on their CD: "Black & Blue" which contains tons of brilliant songs! 

Claimer: The poem: "And More" belongs to me! So, does the plot & Sada. If you want to use any of them…e-mail me at:

[Goddess_of_love_eternity@hotmail.com][1]

Love you!

Love,

Sora Ishida

_ _

   [1]: mailto:Goddess_of_love_eternity@hotmail.com



End file.
